1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display module, a mobile communication device using the same, and a method of mounting a liquid crystal display (hereinafter referred to as LCD) module to be used as a display section in the mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional LCD module 12 of a mobile communication device is assembled so that the LCD module 12 is sandwiched between an upper case 11a and a lower case 11b of the mobile communication device as shown in FIG. 1. With regard to a method of mounting the LCD module 12, the LCD module 12 is mounted in the cases 11 by fixing four corners of each of the cases 11a and 11b by screws 13a through 13d with the LCD module 12 sandwiched between the cases 11 (11a, 11b) as shown in FIG. 2.
Further, for miniaturization of a liquid crystal display unit, technologies of decreasing the width of a peripheral edge portion (frame portion) which surrounds a liquid crystal display section, i.e., so-called frame-narrowing technologies have been proposed. For the purpose of such frame narrowing technologies, the following method of mounting an LCD module to a case has been proposed (e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-184392). Namely, U-shaped brackets are placed so that their central main portions overlap both the right and left sides of the LCD module, and then the U-shaped brackets are attached to the LCD module by fixing the bended portions at both ends of the U-shaped brackets to the upper and lower sides of the LCD module by screws. The LCD module is then mounted to the case of the liquid crystal display unit by fixing the case to the U-shaped brackets through screws holes provided in the main portions of the U-shaped brackets.
However, according to a conventional method of mounting an LCD module, the LCD module comprises an LCD, an optical waveguide, a backlight module including a light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as LED), and a main substrate. In this configuration, when a larger LCD screen and increased functions of a mobile communication device are demanded, an increase in the number of parts to be mounted in the liquid crystal display unit tends to cause a problem of having difficulty in mounting the LCD module in the mobile communication device.
On the other hand, according to the method described in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-184392, the U-shaped brackets are used to fix the LCD module to the case, and therefore a space for setting the U-shaped brackets is needed. For this reason, the above-mentioned method does not provide a satisfactory solution to the problem of having difficulty in mounting the LCD module in the mobile communication device, as well as has limitations in the frame narrowing.